The Elven Star
by wiccan-merrick
Summary: This story is about a boy who discovers that he must save the world from a neighboring kingdom with the help of his guardian goddess, guardian demon, dragon, and his wiccan friend.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Seventeen years ago there was a Great War. Two Kingdoms were fighting for the great power. In a castle not to far from the battle field there lived the King and Queen of Faerie Magick. It was clam, to clam so the king was worried. "What's wrong my dear." The young Queen asked. "I 'm worried, we haven't had an attack in two days." "Maybe they surrendered?" She said as she sat down. You see she is pregnant with their first child. "I don't know my love; I am going to the battle field to check on our soldiers." "I will go with you." "No, you must stay here. You're pregnant and need to rest." "But I don't want you to die out there if they haven't surrendered." "Do not worry my love, all will be fine." "Alright my dear, you better return to me in one piece I will pray to Selene for your safe return." "Thank you my love" King Merrick said as he kissed his wife on her forehead, and then leaves the room.

The King made his way down to the stables and to his horse Onyx. The mare saw her owner walk in. "Easy girl, were going to the battle field you think you could handle that girl?" As if the horse could understand him she was ready to go. He mounted the horse and rode to the Forbidden Plains. When Merrick arrived he saw his army. They were happy to see their King. The admiral came up. "Your majesty, we have everything under control." He said. "That's good, but I'm worried, we haven't herd from Garnet for a while." Just as the admiral was about to say something a solider came running in. "Sir, Your Majesty, Garnet is attacking again." "Tell them that its time for battle." The admiral said. The King and the admiral headed out to the battlefield. The battle was raging by the time they reached their destination, they herd a sinister laughter. "Well, Well, Well King Merrick I am surprised you are away from Vanessa." "Garnet stop this it's not right." "Not right! Not right! You know what's not right, you marring that goody two-shoes Vanessa, You and I could have had the most powerful kingdoms ever, but now you must die." Garnet raised her staff in the Air. "Long LIVE the KING!" Just as the attack was about to hit Merrick everything became quite. Merrick looked around. He noticed he was no longer on the battlefield. A woman With Long Silver hair walked up to him. "Hello Merrick , My how you have grown." "Who are you?" Merrick asked. "I am your Guardian Goddess Selene; the war will stop from now until the seventeenth year, when your son reaches the age of seventeen when he will be forced to face this battle. And do not worry my daughter will be watching over him." She said. She gave him an egg. "Give this to your son it will help him to fulfill his destiny." And then as fast as she came she left. Merrick awoke on the field. "Your Majesty the Queen is in labor!" Said an messenger. Merrick mounted Onyx and rode home. When he got back to the castle he ran up to the nursery. He saw his wife was holding a beautiful little boy. She smiled at him. "Skyler, His name is Skyler." Vanessa gave Merrick his son. Merrick held him close. "You will be very powerful one day my son and a great king one day." He looked down at his son. His forehead had the weirdest symbol, It was a seven-pointed star, and Merrick looked at him. A voice filled the room. "Do not worry, it won't last long its just to show us that he is protected by a goddess Merrick, you had the same. I will explain it all in 17 years; in the name of the moon I grant you peace." Selene's voice left the room. Vanessa and Merrick smiled as they held their son and smiled. And so our story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A cool wind blew into Skyler's window as he awoke. He got up, got dressed and headed downstairs. He was a tall, muscular boy with semi-long blonde hair and blue eyes. He went downstairs and was greeted by his mother, Queen Vanessa. "Good morning Sky" said Queen Vanessa. "Morning mom" said Skyler. "How did you sleep last night?" "I slept okay" "Did you have one of those nightmares again?" "Yeah, except this one was worse than any other one I have had." "What was it about?" "I was in a field and a lady with dark red hair came up to me and tried to kill me" Queen Vanessa's eyes grew wide in fear. "What's wrong mom" "Nothing. Did she say who she was?" "No she didn't but she looked really familiar" "Oh ok. You're seventeenth birthday is in a couple of days" "Yeah I know. I can't wait because dad promised he would teach me how to fight with a sword" "Yeah he did say that" said Queen Vanessa as she got up and walked over to the counter and took Skyler's breakfast over to him. He ate and decided to go outside and read a book. He found a nice willow tree to sit under. He sat down and started to read his book. He loved being out in the open with the sun shining down on him and the wind blowing through his hair. After about twenty minutes a cat came and started to purr at him. "Hey little kitty, you are so cute" said Skyler as the cat brushed up against his hand. The cat jumped onto his lap and started to go to sleep. He felt a strong wind and he looked up to see a girl standing in the middle of the meadow. She was wearing a white dress with silver stars and had blonde hair with silver streaks. He was looking at her wondering who she could be. She turned around and looked straight at him. He looked away and went back to reading his book. He looked up from his book and saw her standing right in front of him. "Who are you" said Skyler. "Hello. My name is Serenity" said the girl. "Umm…Hi" "What are you reading?" said Serenity tilting over to see what the book was called. "Nothing, just a book about Goddess'" "Oh, I see" said Serenity as she straightened herself upwards. "Umm…Ok I understand your name is Serenity, but where did you come from. I'm a little while away from my castle. Are you the Forbidden Plains princess?" said Skyler thinking that she might be. "No, I'm not…I came from a neighboring town" said Serenity. She was not from a neighboring town but came down from the mountain that she lived on with her mother. You see she was a Goddess and she was supposed to protect Skyler since his seventeenth birthday was coming up and his life was going to change that day. "So you just thought you would take a walk outside and wander over here?" said Skyler acting suspiciously. "Yes. I just thought I'd come and take a look at this beautiful scenery" "Oh, yes this place is beautiful. I come here everyday to read" "That's nice" said Serenity staring at the cat. "Is that your kitty?" "No I see it everyday when I come here" "I think it likes you. Maybe you should keep it" "I think I will, what I should name it?" "What's your favorite name?" "I'll name it Crescent since I like the moon" said Skyler with a grin. He picked up the cat and the cat licked his nose. She was the cutest thing ever. She was all gray with a white crescent moon on her forehead and a white crescent moon on her chest. As soon as he looked up the girl was gone and only a silver necklace and pendant was left there. He picked it up and saw that it was the same mark on his forehead. He put the silver chain around his neck and the light flickered off the new silver and he wondered if the girl left this there or not. It was almost time for dinner so he headed back home with his new cat hoping his parents would let him keep her.

He got home and was greeted by his father who had just got back from a meeting concerning the whole country. His father saw the cat and looked up at him. "Can I keep her dad?" "I don't know you should ask your mother and whatever she says is fine with me". Skyler walked inside and ran into the library room they had that was full of books. He entered and his mother greeted him with a hug. "How was your day" said Queen Vanessa sitting back down in her chair. "It was good. I met someone today mom. She was really nice but she didn't look like anyone I've seen because she had blonde and silver hair with gray eyes" said Skyler. His mom looked at him and he knew something was wrong. "What did she say her name was?" "Her name is Serenity" "Oh, well I think it's time for you to go wash up for dinner" "Ok mom. Oh and mom?" "Yes dear" "I found a cat and I was wondering if I could keep her" "Let me see her" said Queen Vanessa as Skyler handed her a cute little kitten that was just about 7 months old. She was looking at it closely and saw the crescent moons on it and she nodded as if telling Skyler he could keep her. "Mom, can I?" "Yes you can keep her but on one condition" "What is it?" "You must take really good care of her" "I will. I promise. Thanks so much mom" said Skyler as he gave his mom the biggest hug ever. He ran upstairs with his kitten and ran in his room and jumped on his bed with the kitten. "This is your new home Crescent. I hope you like it here" As if in agreement the kitten gave him an excited meow and started to lick his face. Skyler got up off his bed and put the kitten down. The kitten jumped on his bed and stared at the door. Skyler went to the door and heard his parents talking. "Do you think he knows something is wrong" said King Merrick. "I don't know. It seems like he might know something" said Queen Vanessa. Skyler walked out of his room and walked downstairs. "Hey mom and dad what are you guys doing?" said Skyler with a puzzled look. "Nothing, son just waiting for you to come down from your room to eat dinner" said King Merrick with a smile. They all went to their dinning room where their cooks served them dinner. It was really quiet and all that could be heard was the clank of silverware hitting the plates and bowls. "So how was everyone's day?" said King Merrick breaking the silence. "Mine was good. I made a new friend today. She was really nice and polite but talked in a weird way" said Skyler. "What was her name?" said King Merrick with concern. "Her name was Serenity. She had blond hair with silver streaks" said Skyler wondering why his dad was so worried. His dad gave him a frightened look and he said "Oh ok" and the rest of the way through dinner everyone was quiet.

After dinner Skyler said goodnight to his mom and dad and went upstairs to his room where his new kitten Crescent greeted him. "Hey Crescent. Tomorrow we are going back out to the field to see that girl again," said Skyler while picking his kitten up and going over to his bed. As soon as he got under his covers he fell asleep. He dreamt about the girl he met that day. She was flying through the sky on a silver unicorn. She looked at him and that's when he awoke from his dream. He got up and went downstairs and said bye to his mom and he went out the door. He went back over to the field he always goes to, to clear his mind. Crescent jumped out of his hands and went and sat by the tree and Skyler did the same. He sat there for a little while thinking about his birthday since it was tomorrow. He wanted to talk to Serenity again and see why she left so quickly yesterday. He closed his eyes and thought about her and when he opened his eyes she was right there in front of him. "Hey Skyler" said Serenity with a smile on her face. "Hi Serenity" said Skyler looking really confused. "What are you?" asked Skyler. "What do you mean what am I?" "Well I was just thinking about how I wanted to talk to you and all of a sudden you were here. I didn't even hear you coming" "Well…I guess you could call me a guardian" "What kind of guardian?" "I'm your guardian goddess" "Wait, so you're saying you're a goddess and you're my guardian?" "Yes, exactly that. I'm supposed to protect you from your seventeenth birthday until the day you die" "Well my seventeenth birthday isn't until tomorrow. Why come around before then?" "I wanted you to get to know me before your seventeenth birthday" "Oh, this is a lot to take in" "Yes, I know". Skyler was so shocked that the girl standing in front of him was a goddess and that she was supposed to protect him but he didn't know how she was supposed to protect him. He was so overwhelmed with this information that he didn't know what to say. He touched his pendant and he knew what he wanted to ask her. "Did you leave this behind yesterday when you left?" said Skyler as he picked up his pendant. "Yes, I did" said Serenity. "Well, why did you?" "I left it because it can protect you" "How exactly can this protect me" "It's a protection amulet so all you have to do is believe in it and it will protect you". Skyler looked at his pendant and when he thought about being protected from evil forces a strange white light formed around him. "I guess it does work" said Skyler in awe. "Yes it does and it will come in handy when you turn seventeen tomorrow" said Serenity in a pleasant voice. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is something will happen tomorrow that will require you to use this amulet" "What's going to happen tomorrow?" "You'll have to find that out for yourself" said Serenity as she faded away. Skyler was worried about what would happen tomorrow. He thought that him turning seventeen would be a great experience but now he dreaded it.

When Skyler got home his father who had just got back from the local market greeted him. "Hi dad" said Skyler. "Hello Sky. How was your day?" said King Merrick. "It was ok. I went back and saw my friend Serenity today" "Really. That's nice. Now, tomorrow bright and early I am going to teach you how to fight with a sword" "I can't wait. I just want to go to sleep and wake up tomorrow so I can get my presents" said Skyler with a smile on his face. Him and his dad walked inside and went over to the dinning room where his mother was just situating everything in there. "Hey boys are you ready to eat?" said Queen Vanessa. "Yes we are" said King Merrick and Skyler. They all ate and after dinner Skyler went upstairs with Crescent following him. He got up to his room and went over to his bookcase and pulled out a book about amulets. He started to read up on what they do. He found out so much about them. They were mostly used for protection, but they were also used for warding evil. After he read that book he took out a book on animals and familiars. He started to read how other people in his family found animals out in the wilderness and what they were capable of doing. Most of the animals that his family found were cats and when an evil was trying to hurt them the cat would change into a powerful beast that would help them defeat that evil. He looked over at Crescent and wondered if she was one of them animals that he had just read about. As he read more and more about them he realized that each animal that the members of his family had found had distinct markings on them like stars or suns. He then realized that Crescent had markings on her. They were in the shape of moons. He was so shocked that all he wanted to do was forget he ever learned about that. Crescent just looked at him and gave a soft meow. She started to purr and act cute and Skyler wondered how something so little and cute could turn into a ferocious beast that could help him. He picked her up and she just stared into his eyes and he pulled her closer to him and she just licked his nose. He put her down and she sat on his bed and then looked out his window. Skyler walked over to his window and saw a light in the forest. He turned around and went outside without his parents noticing he was gone. He quietly went down the steps to the front and door and quietly opened it and closed it. After he was outside he walked over to where the forest entrance was and he saw the light right ahead of him. With his cat Crescent beside him he walked into the forest to the light. As he got closer and closer he realized the light was a bright red. He was about fifteen feet from the light when he noticed that a woman was standing there. He hid behind a tree and saw that the women had long black hair and was balancing a ball of red light in her hand. He was as quiet as could be hoping that the woman hadn't seen him yet. He looked at the woman again and she looked really familiar. As he was looking her eyes met his and she knew he was there. "Come out little one" said the woman. Skyler came out from behind the tree and walked over to the woman. "What brings you here" said the woman in a demanding voice. "I was just looking out my window when I saw a light and it kind of drew me out from my castle" said Skyler looking worried. "What is your name?" said the woman. "My name is Skyler" "You are the Kings son then?" "Yes I am". Skyler started to think she was going to kill him and when she lifted her hand up he closed his eyes and when he opened them again the woman stood there. "Oh my god! I can't believe it's you!" said the woman excitedly as she gave him a huge hug. Skyler felt really weird and was wondering why this woman was hugging him. "Umm…What is your name?" said Skyler sounding very uncomfortable. The woman got off of him and said "Oh…My name is Rashonda; I am your guardian demon". "You're my what?" said Skyler with a puzzled face. "I'm your guardian demon. I was sent here to protect you when you turn seventeen" said Rashonda. Skyler was trying to process all this information again. He couldn't believe that he had a guardian goddess and a guardian demon. "Why exactly are you here? What do you need to protect me from?" said Skyler. "You will find out tomorrow" said Rashonda. As soon as she said that she disappeared. All that she left behind was a ring with the symbol that was on his forehead. He wondered why people kept on leaving things like this behind. He was so confused and he just walked back to the castle and went up to his room and fell on the bed and went to sleep. He would deal with all of this tomorrow after his dad taught him how to use a sword.

He woke up to his mom and dad with a cake in his room. They sang happy birthday to him and they all went downstairs to the dinning room. They cut up the cake and ate some of it. After they were done eating cake they all went into the family room where Skyler would get his present from his mom and dad. He closed his eyes and when he opened them there was a long box and a square shaped box. He opened the long box first and when he opened it there was a beautiful new sword. The handle was blue and had etchings of dragons on it and there was ancient writing on the blade and at the center where the handle met the blade there was an etching of a seven-pointed star. He loved his new sword and he couldn't wait to learn how to use it. After he put the sword down he grabbed the other box and he opened it and he found a large egg inside of it. He took the egg out and stared at it. It was a large blue egg that looked like it belonged to a large bird. "Dad, what is this?" said Skyler looking really confused. "That is a dragon egg. If you take really good care of it, it will hatch" said King Merrick with a smile on his face. Skyler just looked at the egg and hugged his mom and dad and then went upstairs to his room and made a nice warm place to put his new dragon egg. He really wanted the egg to hatch so he could have a pet dragon. After he set up the warm nest in his room he went back downstairs and his father took him outside to the field. "Skyler are you ready to learn how to fight with a sword?" said King Merrick with a powerful voice. "Yes father. I am" said Skyler confidently. As soon as Skyler said yes his father showed him how to fight with a sword and they went on for hours until Skyler finally learned everything he needed to know. From behind a tree Serenity and Rashonda were watching Skyler. They looked at each other and they both nodded. They ran down from the hill and interrupted King Merrick and Skyler. "Serenity what are you doing here?" said Skyler with an annoyed tone. "Can you not see that I am trying to spend time with my father?" "Yes Skyler I see that but it's time" said Serenity. "Yes, the time of the great war is almost here again" said Rashonda. Skyler looked up at the sky and he saw dark clouds block the sun and he heard a girl shriek. He took his father's horse and he went towards the noise. Rashonda and Serenity were not far behind with their two horses. Skyler was just over the hill when he saw a girl running. "Serenity, Rashonda go back to my dad and let him know that I'm fine" said Skyler. "But what if you can't defeat what's coming Skyler?" said Rashonda with a worried tone. "I'll call for you guys and you can get here right?" said Skyler. "Yes we can just call out to us with the ring and pendant you have" said Serenity. "How do I do that?" said Skyler. "Just match the ring up with the pendant and call out to us with your mind" said Rashonda. "Ok thanks guys" said Skyler as Serenity and Rashonda took off yelling good luck. He jumped off his horse and ran over to the girl. "Are you ok?" said Skyler as he ran toward the girl. "Yes, your majesty I'm fine" said the girl as she bowed. "Call me Skyler. What are you running from" said Skyler. The girl pointed over to the forest and Skyler looked and saw a black shadow come out from the tree and it started walking toward them. "It's a demon" said Rashonda. "Use your sword Skyler" said Serenity. "But I don't know how to. I mean my dad just taught me a few things I'm not that good" said Skyler. "You can do it, just try" said Rashonda. The demon started to walk faster and then he started running towards Skyler. Skyler took out his sword and ran up to the demon and cut its arm off. The demon screamed and Skyler fell to the ground. The demon when to punch Skyler but he moved out of the way just in time. He got up and cut the demon in half with his sword and then the demon disintegrated into dust. Skyler was amazed at what he just did. He turned to the girl and saw two little swirls of light circling her head. They landed on her shoulders and the light went away and he saw two really little people with wings. They started to whisper in the girls ears and the girl looked at Skyler and started to walk over to him. "Thanks for saving my life, your majesty" said the girl. "Call me Skyler and your welcome" said Skyler. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" "Well you can tell me your name" "My names Hope" "Oh and you can also answer why you were in the forest by yourself?" "I was picking herbs for my spells, I live on the other side of the forest in a little town full of witches and other magical creatures" "Oh I see, well there is one other thing you can do for me" "Yes what is it?" "You are a witch right?" "Yes. Yes, I am" "Well I was wondering if you could teach me how to use magic" "Oh I most certainly can do that your---I mean Skyler" "Thanks. You can move into the castle with me since we have so many rooms and this way you can be protected from those demons since they seem to want you for something" "Well it could be because I am the most powerful with in all of Faerie Magick" "Yeah that could be it" said Skyler as he took Hope to her town to get her things. After she got her things they went back to the castle and Queen Vanessa came rushing out of the castle and gave Skyler a huge hug after he got off of the horse. "I've been so worried about you" said Queen Vanessa. "Your father came back and said you heard a girl scream and then you ran off with his horse and that was the last he saw of you" "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to scare you. I just acted on instinct is all" "Well at least your safe" said Queen Vanessa as she looked over his shoulder and saw a girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. "And who might this be?" said Queen Vanessa. "This is the girl I saved. She was being chased by a demon and I killed it. She is a witch mom. She is going to teach me how to use magic" "That's wonderful dear. Dinner will be reading in an hour so help your friend settle in one of our spare rooms" "Yes, mom" said Skyler as he helped Hope get her things. They took he stuff in the house and went upstairs to the room next to Skyler and she went in and was in awe. "Would you like to go to another room?" said Skyler. "No, no. I love it. It's just so big" said Hope. "Yeah I guess it is big" said Skyler. "Do you have any books that I could read?" "Yes, we do. All the books I have are in my room. Do you want to see them?" "Yes I would love to". Skyler and Hope walked into Skyler's room and Hope was amazed at how many books he had. She walked over to the bookcase and looked at all the books. Every book he had was either about magic or magical creatures and abilities. She looked on his bed and saw his cat curled up and sleeping. "Is that your cat?" said Hope. "Yes it is. Her name is Crescent" "She's so cute" "Yeah she is". Hope walked over to the kitten and started to pet her. She woke up and looked at Hope and went back to sleep. "I guess she trusts me because most cats wouldn't let a stranger pet them" said Hope. "I think she does because she would have attacked you by now" said Skyler. Hope nodded and went back over to the bookcase. She went and took out a book called Magic and Magical Abilities. She opened it and started to read it. She looked up at Skyler who was sitting on his bed petting his cat. She walked over to him and said "Why do you need me to help you learn magic if you have all of these books?" "Well I really need someone to tell me what to do and show me how to do it" said Skyler as he got up off his bed. "Oh I see. Well then when would you like to begin your first lesson?" said Hope with a smile on her face. "As soon as possible" said Skyler with a happy tone in his voice. "Fine. We will start tomorrow. I must begin a lesson plan for you tonight after dinner" said Hope. "Thanks so much Hope. This means so much to me" said Skyler with a grin on his face. "Oh and is it ok if my two pixies stay here as well?" said Hope before she left Skyler's room. "Yeah, just as long as they don't get into any trouble" said Skyler. Hope nodded and headed out to her room with the book she took off of Skyler's bookshelf. Skyler went and laid on his bed and peaked over the side where he put his dragon egg. He looked and the blue egg started to give off a bright glow. Skyler closed his eyes and then opened them and the glow was gone. The egg started to move and he heard a tapping sound coming from inside. He got off his bed and screamed "It's going to hatch!". He looked down at the egg and a little nose poked out and then the whole egg cracked open and a baby dragon came out and looked up at Skyler. "So, I guess that really was a dragon egg" said Skyler in awe. The baby dragon looked at him and then pounced on him and started to lick his face and it was making a soft chirping sound. She jumped off of him and she looked tired. He took her over to the nest he made and put her there. She looked at him and gave him a smile. "I guess I have to name you now" said Skyler as he sat on his bed. When he looked over at her he saw a beautiful multicolored stone on her chest and he said "I know what I'll call you. I'll call you Opal after the beautiful stone". The dragon gave a loud chirp as if telling him she liked the name. He sat there for about another 20 minutes until she went to sleep and then he headed downstairs. He was so happy to have a baby dragon. He was going to take really good care of her and treat her like she was his baby. He ate then went upstairs and got into his bed and fell asleep. In the middle of the night he felt something touch him. He opened his eyes to find Opal sleeping right next to him. He gave her a kiss on the head and then went back to sleep and dreamt about a war and a dark haired women trying to kill his family. Suddenly he woke up with a jolt and listened to the silence. When he realized that it was only a dream he went back to sleep, but little did he realize that what he had just had was a vision and he would have to stop it if he wanted to safe his family…

Please review. Let me know what you think


End file.
